


Here for You

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Reader-Insert, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: After having an off day Steve and Bucky to take care of the reader.





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed, as usual it's unbeta'd so all mistakes are on me. (Request from Tumblr)

“I don’t know how to explain it guys, never mind okay? I feel so dumb talking about it.” You muttered, suddenly wanting to be anywhere else in the world.

“Baby, look at me,” Steve spoke up as he placed a finger under your chin, drawing your eyes up to his. “It isn’t dumb, your feelings are valid and important okay? If you’re having a bad time come talk to us.”

“You know that we will be here for you, always. Kind of the perk of having two over protective boyfriends.” Bucky’s smile shone bright at you, he always knew how to make you feel better.

Bucky’s words made you let out a small laugh, “Bucky..” You couldn’t help yourself around him.

“Talk to us doll, something is bothering you. We just want to help.” Bucky took on a different and more serious tone.

You breathed in through your nose and out through your mouth, they were both right and you knew that but that didn’t help you feel any better about the situation. Hell, there wasn’t even a situation , you were just in a funk. You felt off, for no particular reason, your life was great, you had two incredible boys, there was no reason you should be feeling this type of way and yet you were.

“It really isn’t a big deal,” You were going to insist on them dropping it but with both sets of blue eyes on you so intently, you gave in. “Fine! I just am having an off couple of days, okay? It’s that easy, there’s nothing really wrong. I just feel like at any moment I could have a breakdown or bust out in tears.” You tried to explain as best as you could, but you knew how ridiculous it sounded.

“Look at me love,” Now it was Bucky’s finger under your chin, drawing you into his steel gaze. “You don’t think we hit rough patches? I’ve pulled Stevie out of more funks than you can imagine.”

“Really?” You were a bit taken back by that, you never have seen either of them be anything but sure of themselves.

“And I’ve been there for Buck, anytime he’s ever needed me. No matter the cause, if he was having a tough time I was always there to help him through it. To love him, and show him that no matter what,” Steve and Bucky’s eyes met. “I love him, more than anything and I’ll stop at nothing to make him happy.”

Bucky couldn’t help himself, he leaned in pressed a small kiss to the side of Steve’s mouth. You loved how much they loved each other, to know the love you felt for them was matched between you three was almost overwhelming but it was perfect.

“We are those people for you too now, even if you want to just sit around and talk about nothing to get your mind off whatever is bothering you, that’s fine.” Steve had conviction when he spoke.

“Or if you want we could do some  _other_  stuff to take your mind off of it if you’d like.” Leave it to Bucky to try turn this into _that_.

“Bucky,” It was Steve’s stern voice, saying this wasn’t the time.

Bucky held his hands up in defence, “Hey, just an idea!”

“I love you both, so much.” You had tears in your eyes, not really sure why but they were ever present.

“We love you, sweetheart. Please don’t cry.” Steve reached for you and pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you to completely envelop you.

“Let Y/N cry if she wants Stevie,” Bucky’s voice was to the left of you, you couldn’t see him, seeing as your face was buried into Steve’s chest. Bucky came to you both and wrapped his arms around both of your waists and buried his face in your hair, “We are here for you, forever. Got it?” Bucky whispered.

You couldn’t respond, body wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears. You felt ridiculous and you knew your tears were staining Steve’s shirt, and sent you deeper down your hole. You cried for who knows how long, you couldn’t focus on anything else, just the empty feeling. Then the sobs got quieter and you heard Bucky’s voice again, constantly reassuring you, talking you through it. You felt Steve’s arms, still tight around you, grounding you, holding you up, supporting you. Bucky’s hand ran up and down your back, trying to soothe you. Steve was peppering kisses on the top of your head as he held you.

You pulled back a little, feeling the tears almost fully stopping. You went to wipe the evidence of your breakdown from your cheeks, but the two men, your men, were already doing it for you. They took turns wiping your cheeks and placing small kisses everywhere the tears had been. You felt lighter already, and so full of love.

“Can we lie down?” You asked sheepishly, your body was tired but you needed them to still be close to you.

“Of course baby, whatever you want,” Steve’s hands were on your shoulders reassuring you, before he kind of passed you off to Bucky. “I’ll be right back okay?” Steve spoke to you, after you nodded he turned to Bucky. “Take care of our girl will ya?”

“Always,” Bucky took you in his arms now and watched as Steve headed out their shared bedroom door. “Let’s get you comfy, huh?”

“Mm ‘kay..” Your voice was light, the sobbing really took it out of you.

You stood in front of Bucky as he slowly undid your jeans and slid them down your legs, stopping to pull your flats from your feet, hand on the back of the left knee then the right. Once your feet were out of your shoes he tossed them to the side and finished sliding your jeans all the way off, tossing them off just as he did to your shoes. Bucky’s hands slid up your thighs, just reassuring you that he was still there.

When he was face to face with you again, “Hands up.” And you obliged, he pulled your shirt over your head, he left you for just a moment before he returned with one of his shirts in hand. He unclasped your bra, letting it fall to the ground then he slid his large shirt over your head, helping your arms through.

“Better love?” Bucky’s voice was light, yet full of love.

“Yes, thank you Buck. Always so good to me.” Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling your body flush with his.

Bucky placed a kiss to your head, “Anything for you doll.” He felt your mouth curl into a small smile before your lips placed a small, loving kiss to the side of his neck.

Bucky let out a sigh, he loved when you kissed him, especially his neck but this would all turn into something much different if he didn’t stop you. Your arms went up into his hair, intertwining with the chestnut locks, giving a small tug. He groaned out and ran his arms down your back, stopping on your lower back, gave you one more small squeeze before releasing you. You pouted at him and Bucky just chuckled at you.

“You tryin’ to get me in trouble with Stevie doll? You know that isn’t what he meant when he told me to take care of you.” Bucky was right, but it didn’t stop you from pouting at him.

“I can’t leave you two alone ever can I?” Steve was leaning against the door frame, looking like he had seen much, if not all, of the scene that had just happened.

Steve teased you but in reality his heart was so full, seeing you and Bucky embrace, watching how gently Bucky always was with you. He wasn’t sure how Bucky had held himself back, knowing Bucky loved your little neck kisses and how your delicate fingers held onto his hair, Steve wasn’t sure he had the resolve or restraint Bucky had.

“Well maybe you just shouldn’t ever leave us then?” Bucky joked back, eyes gleaming towards Steve.

Bucky noted the bottle of water in Steve’s hand, know that it was for you. He gave Steve a nod, silently telling him to take over for a second. Steve was there in a blink, helping you over to the bed, although you could walk just fine and didn’t need his help, you accepted it. Once you were sat on the edge of the bed, Steve unscrewed the water bottle and handed it to you. You gulped it down, way thirstier than you had thought you were, of course he knew what you needed before you did. When you had enough Steve placed the top back on and sat it on the nightstand closest to you.

You laid back on the comfy bed you three shared, stopping once your head was on the pillow in the middle and you pulled the comforter around your body. You watched as they both undressed, Bucky had already rid himself of his shoes and shirt, your eyes worked your way down his chest noting his fly was open, that’s when his eye caught yours and he winked at you. You rolled your eyes at him with a smile on your face, always so cocky that one. Your eyes drifted over to Steve, he didn’t make a show of getting undressed, he was methodical and normally he would fold he clothes as he took them off, but not now he just wanted to get in bed to hold you. In a matter of minutes they were both down to their boxers, Bucky slid onto the right side of the best, Steve the left.

“Thank you, both of you. I feel much better, tired.. but much better.” How? You weren’t really sure, it didn’t make much sense, all you did was cry and be held but now that it had happened you instantly felt lighter than just an hour ago.

Steve tugged you to him, drawing one of your legs up and over his hip, Bucky plastered himself to your back and wrapped his metal arm around your waist. Steve brushed your hair from your face, placing the wild strands behind your ear before brushing your cheek with the tips of his fingers. Then he leaned in for a kiss, his lips met your softly, almost like he was asking for permission when of course he didn’t have to. You kissed him back, his plush lips were addicting to you, you slipped your tongue in his mouth, desperate for more. Steve returned everything you were giving him, tongues all while one of his large hands roamed your back.

Before too much longer Bucky interrupted, “Think it’s my turn.” He didn’t wait for an answer, just kind of man handled you over to him, pulling your body to his like Steve had, just a lot rougher.

“Bucky!” A squeal erupted from your throat, you heard Steve’s chuckle from behind you, Bucky didn’t handle being left out very well, as for Steve he could watch all day.

Bucky’s mouth was on yours instantly, he just about shoved his tongue in your mouth, rubbing your tongue with his. His movements were dominating but with an underlying sweetness, something you always loved about Bucky. You ground down onto Bucky, pulling a mewl from him. He loved how you reacted to him, loved your taste, your feel, everything. His arm ran down your back, stopping at your ass to yank your bottom half closer to his.

You pulled back from him, a yawn on your mouth making your eyes draw wide, “I’m so sorry.” Did you really just yawn during a hot make out session with your two boyfriends? Have you gone mad.

“You’re just tired baby, get some rest,” Steve spoke as he ran his hands through your hair lovingly. “We can play tomorrow, right Buck?” Steve’s eyes were intent on Bucky, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, reeling from the kiss.

“Yeah, of course.” Bucky said the words but his voice was airy, like he had a hard time saying them.

Steve’s head went past your and placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips, Bucky returned the kiss softly, still willing himself back down to Earth. Steve turned your head and noticed your eyes shut, almost asleep before placing a soft kiss to you lips.

“Goodnight baby, ‘night Bucky.” Steve and Bucky’s eyes met, both holding a small smile.

You mumbled something that didn’t even sound close to ‘Goodnight’, and you were out.

The men adjusted your sleeping form so that you three could all cuddle, just a bundle of legs and body heat, it was perfect.

“We did good today, huh?” Bucky’s voice was quiet.

“I think so, glad you’re here to help me take care of her.” Steve reached for Bucky’s hand, their fingers interlocked.

“That’s what we do huh, take care of each other?” Bucky gave Steve a sleepy smile.

“That’s right, I love you Buck.” Steve brought their interlocked hands up to his mouth to place a small kiss to the back of the hand.

“I love you too, sleep well Stevie. You’re going to need it.” Steve didn’t miss the wink Bucky sent him and the innuendo.

Steve just shook his head and let out a small yawn, “Go to sleep, dork.”


End file.
